debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Monitor
|-|Classic Armor= |-|Second Armor= |-|Dawn of Time= Summary The Anti-Monitor is a supremely powerful being who controls the Antimatter Universe, acting as an evil counterpart to his brother the Monitor. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths he almost succeeded in destroying the positive matter Multiverse, killing untold billions in the process. He has been involved with the Sinestro Corps and the Black Lantern Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | High 2-A | 1-A Name: Anti-Monitor, The Anti God, Mobius Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 20 billion years old Classification: Cosmic Devourer, God of Anti-matter Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Has destroyed infinite universes, reducing infinite realities to only five and added their powers into his own) | High Macroverse level+ (Has absorbed the total energy of the Antimatter Universe and stoled the heroes' life force after adding the power of infinite positive matter universes into his own. Was going to become the Hand of Creation and destroy the entire Multiverse at the dawn of time and stalemated with the Spectre empowered by the Earths greatest sorcerers including a five-dimensional IMP) | Transcendent level (He is a piece torn from the Overvoid. Exist in the Sixth Dimension, the final realm and highest plane of existence which is beyond the Multiverse) Dimensionality: Devoid (Lower within the Multiverse) Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Macroversal+, High Macroversal+ Dawn of Time | Transcendent Durability: Macroverse level+, High Macroverse level+ Dawn of Time | Transcendent Stamina: Infinite Range: Macroversal+, High Macroversal+ Dawn of Time | Transcendent |-|Main Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Antimatter Manipulation, Existence Erasure (His antimatter wave destroy everything from existence), Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy (Mentally contacted Harbinger), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, BFR and Age Manipulation (Can send others through time, devolving them), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Reality Warping (Removed Psycho Pirate's face), Transmutation (Can convert matter into antimatter), Creation (Created his thunderers), Absorption, Size Manipulation (The Monitors can alter their scales and pitches), Resurrection (Can re-form in many ways when destroyed), Enhanced Senses (Sensed his brother from the Antimatter Universe), Statistics Amplification (Increased Psycho Pirate's powers), Personal Domain (Control the Antimatter Universe and can tap into its energy), Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Created a fire of antimatter capable of affecting souls), Power Nullification (Whoever in the Antimatter Universe gets their powers nullified), Summoning (Can summon his Shadow Demons), Portal Creation (Drag the Earth into a portal to the Antimatter Universe), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Trapped the Earth into a forcefield), Immortality (Type 1) |-|Resistance= Possession (Deadman wasn't able to possess him), Absorption (Resisted his energy being drained), Death Manipulation (Resisted Black Racer's death touch) Standard Equipment: |-|Pre-Crisis= * Anti-Matter Canon * Cosmic Tuning Tower |-|Post-Flashpoint= * Anti Life Equation * Mobius Chair (formally) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: '''If his armor is damaged, his energy may leak out and weaken him. '''Feats: * Has fought the Monitor for one million years * Has devoured an infinite number of universes * Has fought the Spectre empowered by the world most powerful sorcerers * Was going to remake the entire multiverse and make the Anti-Matter universe supreme * Has defeated all the DC heroes and absorbed their powers into his own Key: In Multiverse | Dawn of Time | Sixth Dimension Others Notable Victories Jack Noir (Beta/Homestuck) - Jack's profile (Both were at 2-A, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Villains Category:Antimatter Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Age Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Personal Domain Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans